


Пять разговоров

by Chif



Series: Семья [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec married Lydia, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood Friendship, M/M, Protective Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10135751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: История о том, как Алеку Лайтвуду не повезло с родней. Или повезло — он всё ещё не решил.Предупреждение: Магнус не пришёл на свадьбу, Алек женился на Лидии.





	

1.

— “Любовь всей твоей жизни”, Магнус, серьёзно? — Иззи смеялась, а Алек почувствовал себя так, словно он провалился под лёд. — Начнёшь говорить “мы” вместо “я”, и я начну тебя бить, потому что это самое ужасное, что может случиться с нормальным человеком.  
Алек на подгибающихся ногах подошёл ближе и медленно сел напротив Из. Та подняла на него взгляд, едва заметно поморщилась и сказала в смартфон:  
— Слушай, давай я перезвоню, и ты мне обо всё расскажешь? — она выслушала ответ и широко улыбнулась, закатив глаза. — О, а я думала, что ты никогда не догадаешься. Конечно, я жажду с ним познакомиться… Договорились, до встречи.  
Она чуть приподнялась, запихивая смартфон в узкий карман джинсов, а Алек медленно дышал, пытаясь контролировать пузырящуюся внутри ярость. Он знал — конечно же, он знал — что не имеет никакого права так себя вести, но при мысли о том, что у Магнуса…  
— Ты что-то хотел?  
— Рафаэль Сантьяго сообщил, что у него есть информация по поводу убийств детей примитивных. Но сказал, что расскажет обо всём только тебе.  
Иззи хитро улыбнулась, а Алек поморщился.  
Сотрудничество с новым главой клана нью-йоркских вампиров у них не сложилось изначально, и время никак на это не повлияло. К Лидии Сантьяго относился с покровительственным безразличием, Алека откровенно ненавидел, предпочитая в крайних случаях — когда этого никак нельзя было избежать — разговаривать с Иззи. Что, учитывая их совместную историю, немного напрягало.  
— Тогда я сначала заеду в ДюМорт, — Иззи кивнула и встала. — К ужину не ждите.  
— Из.  
— Что? — она приподняла бровь.  
Алек облизал пересохшие губы и сглотнул. Они больше не упоминали Магнуса. Ни разу после того скандала, от воспоминаний о котором Алека начинало мутить со стыда. У него до сих пор стоял в ушах собственный крик, а перед глазами — побелевшие лица Иззи и Джейса.  
Он так злился тогда на них обоих. За то, что им доставались улыбки Магнуса и внимание Магнуса, а ему приходилось довольствоваться прохладными кивками и сдержанным “Чем я могу помочь, Алек?”. За то, что они могли до него _дотронуться_. За объятия Иззи, за дружеское похлопывание по плечу Джейса, за шутки и смех. За то, что Алек чувствовал себя тенью и знал, что ему некого винить, кроме самого себя.  
— Он… Я просто… У него… — слова застревали поперёк горла больше, чем обычно. И, в конце концов, он просто скривился и сдался. — Ты можешь идти.  
— Спасибо за разрешение, братец.  
Иззи поджала губы и чуть прищурилась, озадаченно его разглядывая, так что Алек на мгновение почувствовал себя интересным трупом на патологоанатомическом столе. А потом её лицо посветлело.  
— Я не приду на ужин, — сказала она, — потому что Магнус хочет познакомить меня с особенным человеком в его жизни.  
Алек так сжал челюсть, что зубы скрипнули.  
— Спасибо за информацию.  
Иззи фыркнула в ответ и резко развернулась, направившись к выходу. Алек проследил за ней взглядом и на мгновение спрятал лицо в ладонях, почти до крови прикусив губу, чтобы сдержать неожиданные злые слёзы.  
Это было его решение.  
И Магнус должен был двигаться дальше, должен был. Вот только Алек вспоминал его взгляды и слова и чувствовал жгучую ревность и обиду.  
“Ты что-то открыл во мне, — сказал Магнус, — я знаю, что ты чувствуешь то же самое”. И Алек почти ему поверил.  
Но всё равно оказался прав. Алек не был — просто не мог стать — для Магнусом кем-то особенным, и ему с лёгкостью нашли замену — видимо, в приоткрытую дверь было намного проще ворваться другому бурному потоку.  
И Алек понимал, что это было естественно. Что именно так всё и должно было случиться. Вот только проблема была в том, что его чувства не стали слабее, не стёрлись со временем, не трансформировались во что-то другое. Лишь росли, словно катящийся с огромной пологой горы снежный ком. Алек наивно думал тогда, что эта неуместная и глупая влюблённость пройдёт, он ведь почти не знал Магнуса и по большей части чувствовал влечение, желание в первый раз в жизни взять то, чем хотелось обладать, и что ему так явно предлагали. Это было слишком… ярко и бурно, чтобы продлиться долго. Слишком сшибающим с ног, чтобы быть настоящим.  
Поэтому он сделал то, что требовал от него долг, чего ждали от него родители.  
Но потом, в те долгие месяцы, когда они пытались разобраться с Валентином и его планами уничтожить всех на своём пути, Алек узнал Магнуса — не Верховного мага Бруклина, каким его видел Нижний мир; не бесстыдного прожигателя жизни, каким он представал в глазах Конклава; не флиртующего напропалую мужчину, с которым сначала столкнулся он сам — Алек узнал _Магнуса_ , и всё стало намного хуже.  
Потому что Магнус оказался добрым и преданным, готовым до последнего вздоха защищать своих друзей. И Алек так жаждал его внимания, что сам не заметил, как стал совершенно невыносим с теми, кто получал его просто так — даже с собственными сестрой и братом.  
— Эй, Алек? — Джейс помахал рукой перед его носом. — Ты вообще слышал, что я говорил?  
— Нет. Тоже идёшь знакомиться с “особенным человеком” Магнуса? — Алек раздражённо поморщился.  
— Не, — Джейс вскинул брови и хмыкнул. — С Максом мы стали бро ещё вчера, поэтому Иззи так ревнует. И я не понял, ты что снял официальный запрет на разговоры об “этом колдуне”?  
Джейс со всем отпущенным ему Ангелами сарказмом изобразил в воздухе кавычки, так изящно напомнив Алеку об истерике шестимесячной давности, что пришлось глубоко вдохнуть и медленно выдохнуть, чтобы подавить желание ему врезать.  
— Тогда что ты хотел? — вместо этого спросил он.  
Джейс посверлил его насмешливым взглядом, но потом всё-таки расщедрился на ответ:  
— Мы с Клэри нашли зацепку, едем к Люку. Нужно пообщаться с его стаей и попросить их об услуге.  
— Хорошо.  
— Жене своей передай, а то потеряет нас опять и вышлет всех на поиски.  
Алек тяжело вздохнул.  
— Отвали, Джейс.  
Тот широко усмехнулся в ответ.

2.

С руки Алека капала кровь, но иратце он так и не воспользовался. Боль отрезвляла, помогала сосредоточиться на чём-то кроме собственных мыслей.  
— Алек, мы можем поговорить?  
Он развернулся и обнаружил в дверях Лидию. Она выглядела, как и всегда — собранной и аккуратной, только едва заметная складка на лбу показывала, что она чем-то обеспокоена.  
— Конечно. Я… зайду к тебе после душа?  
— В кабинет, — попросила Лидия, и Алек кивнул.  
Чтобы вымыться ему потребовалось минут пять. Ещё десять он просто смотрел на собственное отражение, убеждая себя, что Лидия не владеет телепатией.  
Алек попытался изобразить улыбку, но отражение ответило ему оскалом. Поэтому он просто оделся и спустился в кабинет.  
— Новости из Идриса?  
— Нет, — Лидия поджала губы, как делала всегда, собираясь с мыслями, а потом протянула ему листовку с приглашением на рейв. — Я просто думаю, что тебе нужно снять напряжение.  
— Что?  
— Алек, это пятая тренировка за последний месяц, которая закончилась травмой. До этого были выбитые зубы, трещины в рёбрах и четыре сломанные конечности. Новенькие уже боятся выходить с тобой на спарринг.  
— Я просто… Они должны быть готовы ко всему, и если они…  
— Алек, — Лидия вздохнула. — Ты срываешь на них злость. Поэтому я подумала, что тебе нужно развеяться. _Снять напряжение_.  
И всё неожиданно стало кристально ясно.  
— Ты намекаешь, что я должен тебе изменить, — сказал он.  
— Едва ли можно будет назвать это изменой, раз я сама предложила, — Лидия пожала плечами.  
— Я поклялся тебе в верности.  
— Большинству это не мешает. А учитывая мотивы и реальность нашего брака… Алек, я ведь знала, что тебе нравится Магнус Бейн ещё до нашей свадьбы, и я была готова к тому, что вы продолжите… ваши встречи. Это нормально. Если ты…  
— Я бы никогда, — Алек пригвоздил её к месту взглядом, — никогда не оскорбил Магнуса предложением стать моим маленьким грязным секретом.  
— Прости, — Лидия поджала губы и осторожно дотронулась ладонью до его руки. Только тогда Алек понял, что он сжимал пальцы на спинке стула так сильно, что костяшки побелели. — Ты думаешь, что мы совершили ошибку?  
Алек помолчал, подбирая слова, и пытаясь справиться с тем фактом, что телепатией Лидия, кажется, всё-таки владеет.  
— Если бы я… ты единственная женщина, с которой я мог бы прожить всю жизнь, — наконец признал он. — Но со мной ты никогда не будешь счастлива.  
— Меня устраивает наша жизнь, — просто сказала Лидия.  
— Потому что ты закрылась и не подпускаешь никого близко, — Алек грустно улыбнулся. — А рядом со мной безопасно, ведь ты точно знаешь, что я никогда ничего у тебя не попрошу. Раньше я… был человек, к которому я испытывал что-то похожее. Но это неправильно. Мы друзья, Лидия, я не могу позволить тебе похоронить себя заживо. И я не хочу, чтобы меня тоже похоронили. Ты понимаешь?  
— Да, — Лидия улыбнулась и прижалась лбом к его плечу. — Значит, развод?  
— Судя по всему, самый мирный в истории Идриса, — хмыкнул Алек, и Лидия рассмеялась.  
— Это точно. Потом пригласишь Магнуса на свидание?  
У Алека противно засосало под ложечкой, и он отстранился, отвернувшись к окну.  
— Не думаю, что это приглашение будет уместно.  
— Почему? — Лидия искренне удивилась.  
— Его Максу это вряд ли понравится.  
— Да ладно, я уверена, что Иззи или Клэри с радостью согласятся с ним посидеть. Я бы и сама предложила, но, во-первых, это будет немного неловко, учитывая обстоятельства, а во-вторых, я жутко боюсь маленьких детей.  
Алек уставился на неё, не моргая.  
— Это что так странно? — Лидия забеспокоилась и поспешила объясниться: — Они просто такие маленькие и хрупкие, и мне всё время кажется, что если взять их слишком сильно, то они сломаются. Вот как исполнится ему лет десять, я с радостью окажу услуги няньки.  
— Лидия, — медленно сказал Алек. — О ком ты говоришь?  
— О Максе Магнуса, а ты? — она посмотрела на него как на идиота.  
— Почему Макс Магнуса маленький ребёнок? Был какой-то несчастный случай?  
— Что?  
Теперь они просто непонимающе таращились друг на друга, и если бы любой сотрудник Института зашёл сейчас в кабинет, то он усомнился бы в их способности к управлению.  
— Давай сначала. Кто, по-твоему, Макс?  
— Парень Магнуса, — сообщил Алек и, поморщившись, процитировал Иззи: — “Любовь всей его жизни”.  
И Лидия захихикала, как девчонка, отчего у Алека глаза полезли на лоб.  
— Слушай, — ошарашено сказал он, — мне начинает казаться, что наш развод будет не таким уж и мирным, раз тебя так радует моё отчаяние.  
— Подожди-подожди, — Лидия вцепилась ему в предплечье обеими руками. — Кто тебе это сказал? Не про “любовь всей жизни”, а про то, что Макс — парень Магнуса. Кто использовал именно такую формулировку?  
Алек честно попытался вспомнить.  
— Не знаю. Какая разница? Все только и делают, что говорят о нём! Макс то, Макс это! Иззи ходит с ним по магазинам, Джейс играет в мяч в парке — хотя я в жизни не видел, чтобы он к мячу притрагивался! — Саймон при любой удобной возможности хвастается, что нравится ему больше, чем Рафаэль Сантьяго, а Клэри вчера вернулась в краске с ног до головы и заявила, что они с Максом решили, что кисточками рисовать скучно и что этот самый Макс теперь синий на двадцать процентов.  
— Да, я помню, — Лидия с улыбкой кивнула. А потом обхватила его ладони своими и крепко сжала, ласково заглянув в глаза. — Алек, Максу нет и года. И в обычном своём состоянии он синий на сто процентов.  
— Что?  
У Алека земля ушла из-под ног.  
— Не знаю, нарочно ли твои родственники и друзья ввели тебя в заблуждение или специально, но Магнус точно ни с кем не встречается. А его Макс... Когда в Идрисе проходило последнее подписание договора, которое ты решил пропустить, на крыльцо Академии подбросили ребёнка, его нашёл твой Макс с компанией друзей. И, поскольку это был маленький и очень синий маг, Макс побежал к Магнусу.  
— И Магнус оставил ребёнка себе.  
— Да, — Лидия улыбнулась. — И назвал Максом, потому что твой братик не постеснялся воспользоваться шантажом.  
— И все об этом знали.  
— Учитывая, как часто они бывают в лофте Магнуса…  
— Я их прикончу, — мрачно пообещал Алек. — Всех.  
Лидия фыркнула.  
— Ты слишком их любишь, чтобы убить насмерть, — напомнила она.  
— Они… они издевались надо мной!  
— Скорее пытались пнуть в нужном направлении, — не согласилась Лидия.  
Но тут в голову Алека пришла другая мысль. И он сглотнул, ощутив, как по коже побежали мурашки.  
— У Магнуса теперь есть сын?  
Лидия сочувственно улыбнулась и кивнула.  
И Алек осел в кресло, спрятав лицо в ладонях.  
— Милостивые Ангелы, теперь он точно никогда меня к себе не подпустит.  
— Ты драматизируешь, — отозвалась Лидия. — Магнус самый сдержанный и разумный человек, которого я знаю.  
— И он сдержанно и разумно пошлёт меня куда подальше, — согласился Алек. — И будет совершенно прав.  
Лидия хмыкнула.  
— Ну, — сказала она, — ты можешь просто подождать ещё немного, пока у тебя точно не останется ни единого шанса.  
Алек зло на неё посмотрел, и Лидия безмятежно улыбнулась в ответ.

3.

— Ты был прав.  
— Мне нравится столь нетривиальное начало разговора, — сказал Магнус и продолжил проверку защитных чар Института. — Настолько, что я даже уточнять не буду, в чём именно.  
Учитывая, что Магнус даже голову не повернул, Алек ясно понимал, что разговаривать с ним не хотят. Но ему было нужно, чтобы Магнус узнал об этом от него. Одним Ангелам было известно, что могли наплести потом Иззи или Клэри.  
— Мы с Лидией разводимся, — тихо сказал он. — Ты был прав, а я лгал себе самому. Я предложил ей стать моей женой не ради чести и не ради семьи, а чтобы спасти наши задницы.  
Магнус пожал плечами.  
— А теперь ты решил, что их спас, и что можно закругляться? — вежливо спросил он.  
— Нет, я… — Алек рвано выдохнул и сжал ладони в кулаки. — Ты можешь повернуться ко мне лицом?  
Магнус хмыкнул и сделал последнее замысловатое движение руками, схлопнув сияющий голубым светом круг в одну точку, которую, не глядя, выкинул через плечо, так что Алеку пришлось уйти в сторону, чтобы не оказаться на её траектории полёта.  
Он кашлянул и наконец-то посмотрел Магнусу в глаза.  
— Будут ещё какие-то просьбы? — вежливо уточнил тот, чуть вскинув брови. Алек так и чувствовал в этом движении скрытую насмешку. — И прежде чем ответить, мысленно вспомни общий бюджет вашего Института.  
— Я понял, о чём ты говорил мне тогда, — твёрдо сказал Алек. — Про любовь.  
— О? — Магнус вздрогнул, отступив на шаг, а потом совершенно фальшиво улыбнулся. — Встретил достойного кандидата? Поздравляю.  
— Что? — у Алека отпала челюсть, и ему захотелось тут же провалиться на месте или получить главный приз в номинации “Идиот, который двух слов связать в нужном порядке не может”. — Нет. Нет, Магнус, ты не так понял, я не…  
— Алек, у нас общее собрание.  
Алек _ненавидел_ Раджа и, видимо, это чувство как-то отразилось на его перекошенном лице, потому что тот почти отпрыгнул назад.  
— … Лидия мне приказала тебя позвать, — он очень тупо поднял руки вверх.  
— Я сейчас приду, — сказал Алек.  
— Но Лидия сказала, что…  
— Исчезни.  
Радж передёрнул плечами и посмотрел на Магнуса, словно призывал разделить его боль от работы под руководством такого вздорного начальства. Магнус ободряюще улыбнулся в ответ, и от этого Алеку захотелось Раджа ещё и пнуть, придав нужное направление движения.  
— Тебе стоит пойти, всё-таки дела Сумеречных охотников не могут ждать, — сказал Магнус. — И я, правда, рад за тебя. Ты заслуживаешь счастья.  
— Я хочу заслужить тебя, — выпалил Алек в ответ, чувствуя, что другого шанса у него, действительно, может и не быть.  
Магнус медленно моргнул.  
— Прости… что?  
Алек знал, что уже сравнялся по цвету со зрелым помидором, но ни капли не жалел о сорвавшихся с языка словах. Ему нужно было быть честным. И с Магнусом, и с самим собой.  
— Я хотел бы, — отчётливо повторил он, — заслужить тебя. Я понимаю, что это будет непросто. Но… я прошу тебя подумать о том, чтобы дать мне шанс. Пожалуйста?  
Магнус всё ещё смотрел на него невероятно круглыми для человека с азиатскими корнями глазами.  
— Ты серьёзно?  
— Да, — Алек кивнул, и они оба замолчали, разглядывая друг друга, словно в первый раз. А потом раздался голос Иззи и магия исчезла.  
— Алек, ну ты идёшь или нет? — она появилась в дверях и ойкнула.  
— Я иду, — сказал Алек. — Я буду ждать твоего ответа.  
Магнус кивнул. Он выглядел ошарашенным и почти юным, словно понятия не имел, как реагировать на слова Алека. По какой-то странной причине это обнадёживало.  
Ведь это означало, что Магнус не сказал ему “нет”.

4.

— Слушай, я понимаю, что Иззи уже достала тебя советами, но… как бы сказать, — Джейс взъерошил рукой волосы, поставив их дыбом. — Я, правда, рад, что ты нашёл в себе силы открыть миру, какой ты есть на самом деле. И я хотел заверить, что я тебя в этом поддерживаю, если ты вообще имел наглость во мне сомневаться. И закрой, пожалуйста, рот, до самого стрёмного и сопливого я ещё не добрался, окей?  
— Окей, — согласился Алек, на всякий случай поставив кружку с пивом обратно на столик, чтобы не пролить его на пол от таких откровений. Вкус алкоголя ему всё ещё не нравился, но Джейс у него особо не спрашивал — просто затащил в бар и сам сделал заказ.  
— Так вот. Я к тому, что ты молодец и всё-такое. Но, если ты помнишь, я жил у Магнуса какое-то время и… Короче, первые три недели меня всё устраивало. Вечеринки, нескуднеющий поток алкоголя… и всего прочего.  
— Джейс, я не…  
— Подожди, — он поднял палец вверх, заткнув Алека до боли знакомым жестом. — В этом разговоре, правда, есть смысл.  
— Хорошо, — Алек поморщился, но кивнул. Слушать о том, что происходило в лофте Магнуса ему не особо хотелось.  
— Так вот. Первое время меня всё устраивало, пока мы с Магнусом не проснулись в одной кровати, и я не понял, что все эти вечеринки были… — Джейс взглянул Алеку в глаза и осёкся. Потом попытался осмыслить, что только что сказал, и с ужасом отшатнулся, замотав головой: — Нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет. Не в смысле “проснулись в одной кровати, потому что трахнулись”, а в смысле “проснулись в одной кровати, потому что всю ночь пьяно ныли, изливая друг другу душу”.  
Алек почувствовал, что снова может дышать.  
— Окей, — медленно повторил он.  
Джейс в два глотка осушил кружку до конца, но всё ещё выглядел немного напуганным.  
— Короче, — решительно продолжил он. — Тем утром я понял, что все эти вечеринки были способом справиться с влечением к человеку, с которым ничего не светит. Как оказалось, тогда эта проблема у нас была общей.  
Алек сжал зубы и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.  
— Я не думал, что он будет переживать, — признался он. — Тогда, перед свадьбой. Я боялся, что он просто со мной играет, он ведь… Магнус Бейн, Верховный маг Бруклина, а я просто...  
Джейс положил ладонь ему на плечо и крепко сжал.  
— Если я что и понял тогда в Магнусе Бейне, дружище, так это то, что у него нет привычки играть с чувствами людей. Он для этого слишком многое пережил сам.  
Алек опустил голову.  
— Теперь я это тоже знаю.  
— Я рад, — сказал Джейс. — Потому что мне очень не хочется потерять единственного друга, с которым я не вырос.  
Алек кивнул.  
И тут же застонал, обхватив голову руками.  
— Я же точно всё испорчу, — с отчаянием поделился он.  
— Ну… — Джейс хмыкнул. — Если ты на этот раз не женишься на первой встречной, думаю, это уже будет шагом вперёд в глазах Магнуса. По отношению к тебе у него довольно низкие стандарты.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — искренне сказал Алек, и Джейс рассмеялся в голос.

5.

_Алек,  
Думаю, что разговор с глазу на глаз в данных обстоятельствах будет намного уместнее, чем переписка, поэтому приглашаю завтра ко мне в любое удобное для тебя время.  
Я готов дать ответ.

Магнус.

_

***

В лофт Алек шёл с такой же решимостью, как несколько месяцев назад на войну с армией Валентина. Решимость подкреплялась новой синей рубашкой, которую его шантажом и угрозами заставила надеть Иззи, и цветами, которые в последний момент впихнули в его руки Клэри и Джейс. От последнего Алек такого предательства не ожидал, но Джейс ничего не мог сказать в своё оправдание — просто истерично ржал на заднем фоне, пока Из и Клэри сыпали советами. Где-то на рекомендации сходу предложить Магнусу руку и сердце, Алек сдался и смирился с происходящим.  
Тем более, что после этого девчонки решили, что он уже опаздывает к неназначенному времени и выставили его из Института в мгновение ока.  
Возле двери в лофт Алек притормозил и глубоко вдохнул прежде чем постучать. Но едва поднял руку, внутри что-то с грохотом разбилось и раздался громкий детский рёв.  
Алек нахмурился и замер, машинально активировав стеле руну слуха. Это могла быть просто неловкая случайность, а начинать разговор с выбитой из-за паранойи двери ему не очень-то хотелось, тем более что у Магнуса теперь был маленький ребёнок, а с детьми вечно случались досадные неприятности, вспомнить хотя бы безвременную кончину любимой вазы отца.  
 _— ...а вы, идиоты, боялись.  
— Ну кто ж знал, что Верховный маг открывает дверь настежь, даже не спросив, кто там._  
Алек помрачнел и мысленно выругался. Лучше бы он вместо букета взял с собой лук и стрелы. Голоса мужчин в лофте были ему незнакомы, жизнь Магнуса явно была в опасности, а из оружия у Алека был только небольшой кинжал, который он носил с собой просто на всякий случай.  
 _— Да заткните уже мелкого ублюдка.  
— Чем?  
— Капни зелья на язык, чем ещё.  
— Может и колдуна возьмём?  
— Босс сказал только мелкого.  
— Ага, а большой потом придёт по наши души.  
— Если очухается.  
— В любом случае это будет нескоро, босс успеет провести свой ритуал, а мы успеем исчезнуть.  
— Как скажешь… портал-то где?  
— Да чё ты быстрый-то какой?_  
По звукам голосов и смеха легко можно было представить, где именно они стояли. Один у кушетки, второй чуть дальше — возле окна, ещё двое возле бара. Все наверняка вооружены, но у одного на руках ребёнок, который нужен им живым и здоровым.  
Алек медленно выдохнул, активируя руны скорости, выносливости и силы, осторожно положил цветы в сторону, а потом распахнул дверь. Забрать сына Магнуса он позволить не мог.  
Первого — у кушетки — удалось вырубить сразу, а вот второй успел отшатнуться с громким:  
— Лайтвуда принесло!  
Так что уже Алеку пришлось уйти в сторону, чтобы пропустить мимо себя кинутый нож. Он мысленно отложил в памяти, куда именно тот воткнулся, пнул третьего в живот, выбив из его рук меч, ударил подскочившего сзади четвёртого локтём в нос и краем глаза заметил заклубившийся в дверном проёме портал, к которому шагнул пятый — чёрт возьми, пятый! — держащий на руках _Макса Магнуса_.  
Перед глазами встала пелена ярости, которая всегда была ему на руку. Когда Алек был зол, сражаться становилось легче, движение были быстрее и чётче, он словно со стороны смотрел за слишком медленными противниками и мог просчитать каждый их ход. Вот и сейчас Алек коротко замахнулся, метнул кинжал и в один прыжок оказался рядом, поймав Макса до того как тот упал на пол из ослабевших рук своего похитителя, между глаз которого и вошло сияющее лезвие.  
Алек выпрямился, прижимая спящего ребёнка к себе, и на что-то наступил. Раздался звук разбившегося стекла и из флакона под его ногами во все стороны повалил фиолетовый дым. У Алека потемнело перед глазами, он отшатнулся назад и провалился в портал.

***

В детстве Алек был очень любопытным ребёнком. Однажды он спросил у матери, что будет, если войти в портал, не думая, куда хочешь отправиться. Мариз тогда опустилась на колени, взяла его руки в свои, заглянула в глаза и, так и не ответив, сердито потребовала поклясться, что он никогда так не сделает.  
Когда Алек подрос, он узнал, что бывает с такими незадачливыми идиотами из книг, и, объясняя рыжей девчонке и её примитивному вампиру принцип действия портала, сам уже едва удерживался от того, чтобы не предложить опробовать на практике, услышав тот же самый вопрос.  
Но Алек и не думал, что когда-нибудь теоретические знания пополнятся личным опытом. Зато теперь мог с уверенностью ответить — во-первых, тебя адски тошнит.  
— Твою же…  
Он резко сел, пытаясь понять, где именно находится, и слишком сильно сжал руки. Проснувшийся Макс недовольно крякнул, поднял на Алека глаза и завопил, как полицейская сирена.  
“Во-вторых, — мысленно добавил Алек, — у тебя тут же возникают _проблемы поважнее_ ”.  
К примеру, юные маги, способные своим воплем разорвать человеку барабанные перепонки, потому что крайне разочарованы тем фактом, что ты — это ты, а не их обожаемый отец.  
— О, пожалуйста, — Алек немного неуклюже поднялся на ноги, пытаясь одновременно с этим удержать извивающегося ребёнка. — Меня зовут Алек, я брат Иззи. И Джейса. И — только никому не говори, что я в этом признался — дружу с Клэри и Саймоном. Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, просто дай мне минуту, и я пойму, как вернуть тебя папе.  
— Па? — Макс, немного успокоившийся от череды знакомых имён, икнул и душераздирающе посмотрел заплаканными тёмными глазами.  
— Да, твой па. Нам нужно вернуться к нему и спасти от плохих дядь, хорошо?  
Алек огляделся. Переулок был смутно знакомым, словно он уже когда-то тут бывал, но ничего более конкретного память рассказать не смогла, а никаких особых примет, которые помогли бы опознать его в числе других переулков и тупиков, в которые загоняла их охота за демонами, не было. Мимо прошли люди, и Алек отступил поглубже в тень. Он мог бы активировать руну невидимости, но тогда висящий в воздухе синий ребёнок вызвал бы ещё больше вопросов.  
Алек снова посмотрел на притихшего Макса.  
— Есть хоть один шанс, что папа уже научил тебя создавать порталы?  
— Па? — у Макса задрожала губа.  
— Только не плачь, — попросил его Алек, машинально погладив по дрожащей спине. — Сейчас я что-нибудь придумаю.  
Алек перехватил его поудобнее и достал из кармана телефон, обнаружив, что именно на него пришёлся тот неудавшийся удар мечом.  
— Твою же…  
— Фон?  
— Сразу видно, кто тебя воспитывает, — вздохнул Алек. — Я его немного сломал.  
— Фон! Па! — в голосе Макса легко было уловить угрожающую нотку недовольства. Для того, чтобы понимать, что по телефону можно связаться с отцом, он явно уже дорос.  
— Сломался, — устало повторил Алек. — Видишь?  
Макс недоверчиво изучил телефон, а потом потянулся к нему пухлой ладошкой. Алек отдал без лишних слов, погрузившись в мысли.  
Те, кто напали на Магнуса — двое из них точно нефилимы, а один маг — хотели только забрать Макса, а это означало, что сейчас они кинулись на поиски. Алек был готов поспорить, что детских вещей в лофте было огромное количество, а это значит, чтобы выследить их много времени не уйдёт. Поэтому им было нужно как можно быстрее добраться до Института, где Макс будет в безопасности, и только потом возвращаться к Магнусу, как бы Алеку не хотелось бежать со всех ног прямо к нему. Живот сводило от ужаса при мысли о том, что с ним могло что-то случиться, но он достаточно хорошо знал Магнуса, чтобы понимать — на первое место тот поставит Макса, и не за что не простит, если Алек не сделает то же самое.  
— Лек! Рафа!  
— Максвелл, — голос Сантьяго звучал крайне недовольно, — может расскажешь, что ты делаешь в столь удручающей компании?  
И Алек вспомнил. Переулок казался таким знакомым, потому что находился совсем недалеко от отеля ДюМорт.  
— Никогда не думал, что такое скажу, но я безумно рад тебя видеть.  
Сантьяго хмыкнул в ответ и решительно отобрал возмущённо вякнувшего ребёнка. Желанного облегчения от этого Алек не почувствовал, но ему очень нужна была помощь, поэтому он быстро ввёл вампира в курс дела. Тот поморщился, кинул в руки Алеку собственный телефон и резко развернулся.  
— Звони своим, доедем до Института на моей машине.

***

— Лек! Лек! — Макс вертелся на руках у стремительно идущего к отелю вампира и тянул ладошки к Алеку. Сантьяго при этом выглядел до того невозмутимо, что начинал походить на статую, высеченную из куска гранита. Но в итоге, когда ребёнок изловчился и метко пнул его в район печени, даже гранит треснул.  
— No me jodas!* — воскликнул он, подняв Макса на уровень глаз. — Даже этот… tonto del culo* нравится тебе больше меня?  
— Ты просто холодный, — заметил Алек, успокаивающе пожав протянутую ладошку, и продолжил набирать по памяти номер Иззи, к ужасу своему обнаружив, что в контактах она значится как “Bella Seniorita”. — Ему это не очень приятно, вот он и вырывается.  
Сантьяго смерил его мрачным взглядом и неожиданно пожаловался:  
— Саймона Льюиса он любит.  
— Саймон и Макс в большинстве аспектах на одном уровне развития… И скорее всего Саймон трусит брать его на руки.  
Сантьяго хмыкнул.  
— Твоя трактовка звучит лучше, чем у Магнуса, Лайтвуд.  
— А что сказал Магнус?  
— Что это pequeño monstruo* чувствует во мне старшего брата.  
Алек постарался сразу же закрыть рот, никак не прокомментировав неожиданное родство, и нажал на “вызов”.  
— О, Рафаэль, — промурлыкала Иззи и тут же затараторила, не дав Алеку вставить и слово: — Если ты звонишь поведать мне двадцать третью причину, по которой Магнус должен держаться от Алека подальше, то подожди минуту, мне необходимо найти ручку. Потому что я все тщательно конспектирую, чтобы ты смог включить это в свою речь шафера на свадьбе.  
— Эм… Иззи, это Алек.  
— Алек? — Иззи неподдельно изумилась. — А Рафаэль жив?  
— Иззи, слушай меня внимательно, — Алек решил проигнорировать ее вопрос, — и не перебивай. На лофт Магнуса напали, он ранен или без сознания, поэтому Джейс и Клэри должны немедленно ехать туда. Пусть будут осторожны, среди них как минимум один маг и два нефилима.  
Иззи громко повторила его слова, а потом снова заговорила в трубку.  
— Подожди, — сказала она. — А я?  
— Напавшим был нужен Макс. Мы с Сантьяго сейчас привезём его в Институт и оставим с тобой. Жди у входа и возьми мой лук.  
Алек сбросил звонок и отдал телефон Сантьяго.  
— Спасибо тебе.  
— Я не делаю это ради тебя, Лайтвуд.  
— Я знаю. Но это не значит, что я не благодарен.  
Сантьяго смерил его странным оценивающим взглядом, а потом закатил глаза и что-то пробормотал по-испански себе под нос.  
— Лек! — деловито согласился с ним Макс, вампир одобрительно кивнул и, притормозив возле большой чёрной машины, спросил:  
— Нет ни одного шанса, что у тебя есть права, да?  
Алек кашлянул.  
— Ну…  
— Понятно, — Сантьяго закатил глаза. — Для людей, не умеющих самостоятельно создавать порталы, вы, сумеречные охотники, проявляете поразительное невежество.  
С этими словами он вручил Алеку ребёнка и открыл дверцу.  
Алек прижал к себе Макса и с удивлением понял, что почувствовал себя спокойнее.  
— Долго думать будешь? — ядовито поинтересовался Сантьяго. — Хотелось бы попасть к Магнусу до рассвета.  
— И почему ты меня так ненавидишь?  
— У твоей сестры есть список, — сообщил он, захлопнув за Алеком дверцу машины.

***

На Иззи лица не было. Она сидела на ступеньках Института, уставившись себе под ноги, и нервно крутила в пальцах браслет. А когда Алек окликнул её, подняла глаза и сморщила нос, как всегда делала в детстве, чтобы не расплакаться.  
— Изабель?  
— Алек, Рафаэль… только что позвонил Джейс. В лофте был пожар. И они нашли… — она осеклась и сжала губы. — Огонь был магический, поэтому тело сильно обгорело и сложно сказать, был ли это…  
— Нет.  
Алек осторожно передал ей задремавшего во время поездки Макса и разжал руки только после того, как убедился, что Иззи крепко его держит. А потом молча нагнулся, подбирая со ступенек лук, колчан и меч.  
— Алек?  
— Нам нужен маг, способный подтвердить, что это был не Магнус.  
Сантьяго кивнул и шагнул в сторону, вынув телефон из кармана:  
— Я свяжусь с Катариной.  
— Из, — Алек положил ладони ей на плечи, — не спускай с Макса глаз. Мы пока не знаем, кто это, и зачем он им вообще нужен, поэтому никому не доверяй.  
— Алек, — Иззи чуть хмурилась, глядя на него, но поддаваться эмоциям было нельзя.  
— _Никому_ , Изабель.  
— Я поняла.  
— Хорошо. Я… мне нужно найти Магнуса, — Алек хотел, чтобы его голос прозвучал уверенно, но получилось скорее жалко, будто он потерялся и понятия не имел, что делать.  
— Мы его найдём.  
К ним вернулся Сантьяго.  
— Катарина сказала, что бывала в кафе неподалёку, поэтому мы встретимся с ней там. Через портал будет быстрее.  
— Иди, Из.  
— Серьёзно? Тут три шага, Алек.  
— Просто закрой за собой чёртову дверь, нет времени, чтобы пререкаться.  
Иззи закатила глаза, но послушалась.

***

Магнус упоминал Катарину с неизменной приставкой “моя подруга” и теплотой в голосе, но Алек и в страшном сне не мог представить, что познакомится с ней при таких обстоятельствах.  
Да они и не знакомились. Сантьяго сразу разглядел её в толпе, а едва они подошли ближе, Катарина тут же устремилась в подворотню и создала портал.  
— Где?  
Джейс отступил в сторону, открывая вид на обугленный труп, который не так-то просто было разглядеть посреди развалин сожжёной мебели. Лофт, в котором ещё час назад всё дышало Магнусом, выглядел ужасно, словно его тоже убили... Нет.  
Алек отказывался признавать, что Магнус был мёртв.  
Катарина присела рядом с телом и подняла над ним ладони, из них сразу же полился мягкий свет, который сделал её светло-голубые глаза почти прозрачными. Она нахмурилась, и между бровей появилась морщинка.  
— Ну? — поторопил Джейс. Сантьяго презрительно на него покосился, но промолчал.  
— Я не уверена, — тихо сказала Катарина. — Тело выжжено дотла, нет ни следа человека или магии. Не знаю, как им удалось это сделать.  
— Посмотри… — Алек сглотнул и сжал пальцы на ладони Клэри, по лицу которой уже текли слёзы. — Есть ли повреждения лобной кости. В районе лобного бугра.  
Катарина наклонилась к трупу.  
— Да, повреждения есть. Словно…  
— Туда вошёл кинжал?  
— Да, — Катарина подняла на него глаза и кивнула.  
— Тогда это не Магнус, — твёрдо сказал Алек. — Это один из нападавших, которого я убил. Им не удалось получить Макса, и они забрали Магнуса с собой. И сожгли дом, чтобы мы не могли его найти.  
— Зачем им вообще мог понадобится Макс? — спросила Клэри. — Он ведь даже колдовать ещё не может, его нельзя использовать, как Валентин это сделал с Мэдзи.  
Сантьяго и Катарина переглянулись.  
— Вы ведь так и ничего не нашли по убийствам детей примитивных? — неожиданно спросил он.  
— Все зацепки вели в никуда, даже Магнус не смог помочь, — Алек передёрнул плечами. — Но убийства прекратились сами по себе месяц назад. К чему вы ведёте?  
— Есть много ритуалов, для которых нужна человеческая жертва, — сказала Катарина. — Естественно, все они запрещены Советом и Соглашением, но… призыв демонов тоже запрещён.  
— И мало кого это останавливает, — Алек поморщился. — И Магнус рассказывал, что использовать в качестве жертвы детей эффективнее, потому что их души чисты.  
— Это так.  
— Но у Макса демоническая кровь, — нахмурился Джейс.  
— Да, — Катарина кивнула. — Огромная энергия, спящая внутри ребёнка с чистой душой. Знаете, есть теория, что нежитью мы, маги, становимся только после того, как в первый раз “согрешим”, воспользовавшись силой, унаследованной от наших отцов.  
— Значит, если принести в жертву Макса…  
— Да.  
— Просто прекрасно, — Алек тяжело выдохнул. — И с какой целью могут провести такой ритуал?  
Катарина пожала плечами.  
— Плата высшему демону, создание постоянного портала, разрушение Нью-Йорка… в теории, энергии хватит на любой из этих вариантов. И на сотню других.  
— Но почему Макс? — спросила Клэри. — Магнус ведь Верховный маг Бруклина, разве они не могли найти менее защищённого ребёнка… в теории. Не то, чтобы я желала какому-то ребёнку такой судьбы.  
— Не так уж и много на свете рождается магов, Клэри Фэйрчайлд. Тем более, которые были бы известны до того, как проявилась их магия.  
— Но если всё так, то зачем они забрали Магнуса?  
Катарина обняла себя за плечи и сжала губы в одну тонкую линию.  
— Не знаю, — призналась она. — Но в этом событии точно нет ничего хорошего.

***

— Лек! — Макс вскрикнул и завертелся на руках у Иззи, пытаясь вырваться.  
— Маленький предатель, — возмутилась она, но с видимым облегчением отдала ребёнка Алеку. — Сразу после вашего ухода он решил, что не хочет спать. Я уже его и покормила, и подгузник поменяла, и в ванне искупала, даже “Кодекс Сумеречного охотника” начала читать в надежде, что это поможет, потому что лично мне помогало.  
— У меня два вопроса, — хмыкнул Джейс. — Сама ли ты ему готовила и откуда ты вообще взяла подгузники в Институте?  
— Отправила за ними Раджа, — Иззи пожала плечами. — Нашли что-нибудь?  
— Нет, всё сгорело. Только сейф с книгой заклинаний Магнуса цел, но Катарина не смогла его открыть. Когда мы уходили, она звонила какой-то Тессе, та приедет и они попробуют вместе, больше никого к книге Магнус бы не подпустил.  
— А вот если бы ты был посмелее, — вздохнула Иззи, — в твоей комнате были бы вещи, принадлежащие Магнусу. Прости, Лидс.  
Лидия фыркнула в ответ, а Алек поморщился.  
— Сейчас не время для шуток, Изабель. Мы даже не знаем, кто именно его похитил.  
— Прости, — Иззи тут же повинилась. — Ты в порядке?  
Алек посмотрел на притихшего Макса и пожал плечами.  
В порядке ли он? Физически — да. На его теле не было никаких повреждений, и он мог эффективно выполнять все свои обязанности лидера Нью-Йоркского Института.  
Эмоционально? Алек не знал.  
Он просто хотел, чтобы Магнус был рядом. Да пусть даже не рядом, Алека вполне устроит, если он будет знать, что тот жив, здоров и в безопасности.  
— Пойдём, приятель, — сказал он широко зевнувшему Максу. — Тебе нужно поспать. Если вампиры или оборотни выйдут на связь, или Катарина сможет достать книгу…  
— Мы сразу же тебя позовём, — пообещал Джейс и ободряюще похлопал его по плечу. — Иди, ты нужен Максу.  
Этим утром Алек и подумать не мог, что услышит такие слова.

***

Сейф Магнуса отчаянно держал оборону, вампиры и оборотни вернулись ни с чем, фэйри хранили гробовое молчание, а сумеречные охотники тщетно выискивали признаки демонической активности по всему Нью-Йорку. На третий день Алек был готов рвать и метать от бессильной ярости, но не мог — Макс выбрал его на роль временной замены Магнусу и в его отсутствие почти профессионально доводил других “нянек” до истерики капризами и плачем.  
— Больше не могу, — Джейс усадил Макса Алеку на колени и взлохматил себе волосы. — Я перепробовал все известные мне игры, а потом Саймон погуглил и мы попробовали ещё.  
— Значит, всё действительно было плохо, — Алек машинально поцеловал Макса в тёмную макушку. — Вы с Саймоном объединяетесь только в критических ситуациях.  
— Ну… он так плакал, что его стошнило, так что…  
— Джейс.  
— Ты сам просил тебя не беспокоить!  
— К Максу это не относилось. Если с ним возникают какие-то проблемы, меня _нужно_ беспокоить.  
Джейс закатил глаза.  
— Ты же в курсе, что ведёшь себя так, будто уже усыновил его, да?  
Алек вздрогнул.  
— Он же… я просто…  
— Это очень странно и мило одновременно, — сообщил Джейс. — Иззи считает, что это дальновидный стратегический ход.  
— Что? — Алек вытаращил глаза.  
— И-и-и, кажется, она ошибается, — Джейс хмыкнул. — Этого стоило ожидать.  
— Иногда я просто не понимаю, что вы с Иззи несёте.  
— Добро и справедливость. Кстати, Катарина и Тесса будут через полчаса.  
— Они достали книгу?  
— Нет. Решили попробовать какой-то ритуал поиска с помощью ближайшего родственника. Но они сомневаются, что получится, потому что обычно там задействована общая кровь или магическая связь.  
Алек на мгновение прикрыл глаза, чтобы успокоиться. Были моменты, когда ему начинало казаться, что всё бессмысленно.  
— У тебя точно нет ничего, что принадлежит Магнусу? — уточнил Джейс.  
— Нет. Если бы было, я бы… — Алек осёкся.  
— Что?  
— Я кое-что вспомнил.  
Алек поднялся, перехватив Макса поудобнее.  
— О чём?  
— Не уверен, что сработает. Магнус держал эту вещь в руках секунд пять.  
— Какую вещь? — Джейс непонимающе нахмурился, но Алек не ответил, широким шагом направившись к оружейной.

***

— Лук? — Тесса вежливо изучила протянутое оружие, что ни в какое сравнение не шло с шокированным выражением на лице Джейса.  
— Год назад, когда был суд над Иззи, Магнус попросил мой лук в качестве платы, — рассказал Алек, и Иззи охнула. — Я согласился и заплатил названную цену. Но потом — почти сразу же — Магнус отдал его обратно, сказав что-то в духе: “Пусть пока хранится у тебя, я всё равно не знаю, что с ним делать”. Но официально это его лук, ведь так? Я им просто пользуюсь. Это может сработать? Конечно же нет, — Алек ответил раньше, чем Тесса успела открыть рот. — Магнус и минуты его не держал. Это было глупо, простите, я…  
— Алек, — Тесса всплеснула руками и отобрала у него лук, — магии всё равно, носил ли Магнус его при себе всю жизнь или получил в уплату секунду назад. Если вещь принадлежит кому-то, то этого достаточно.  
— Так… это может сработать?  
— Мы попробуем и узнаем, — Катарина тепло ему улыбнулась.  
Алек сжал ладони в кулаки и кивнул, отступая на шаг назад, чтобы дать колдуньям место. Они обе дотронулись до лука, окутали его своей магией и замерли, прикрыв глаза.  
— М-м-м… — протянула Тесса несколько мгновений спустя.  
— Вы нашли его?  
— Магнус… в Квинсе? — в голосе Катарины было искреннее недоумение. — Спит в мотеле.  
— Чего? — Иззи округлила глаза.  
— Ну, это не самое странное место, в котором мы его находили, — неуверенно сказала Катарина. — Но определённо самые загадочные обстоятельства.  
— Мне нужен адрес, — Алек выпрямился. — Из, скажи всем, чтобы подготовились. В Институте с Максом останешься ты.  
— Алек, — Иззи нахмурилась и подбоченилась, приготовившись спорить.  
— Если что-то случится, ты справишься, — сказал Алек. — Я оставил бы ещё и Джейса, но когда это он меня слушался?  
Джейс закатил глаза, а Иззи сдулась, растеряв воинственный настрой.  
— Ты так заботишься о Максе, — мечтательно вздохнула она, — что у Магнуса просто нет шансов в тебя снова не влюбиться.  
— Я забочусь о Максе не для того, чтобы Магнус в меня “влюбился”.  
— Знаю, — Иззи широко улыбнулась. — Этот факт удваивает дозу милоты.  
— Иззи, — Алек серьёзно на неё взглянул. — Будь начеку.

***

_— … что воскресенья колдун проводит наедине с мелким выродком. Откуда нам-то было знать, что припрётся глава Института с букетом!_  
Алек покосился на стоящих рядом сумеречных охотников. Те старательно делали вид, что крайне сосредоточены на предстоящем задании. Всё портило только сдавленное хихиканье Клэри и чересчур выпученные от натуги глаза Раджа. Лидия вовсе поймала его взгляд и сделала такое странное движение бровями, что Алек предпочёл тут же о нём забыть.  
А ещё лучше — потребовать, чтобы все немедленно деактивировали руну слуха.  
 _— И поэтому вы решили забрать Бейна вместо мальчишки? Да нас весь Нижний мир Нью-Йорка сейчас ищет, идиоты.  
— Но мы думали, что все решат, что он умер.  
— А вы не подумали, что после истории с воскрешением “сгоревшего” Валентина Моргенштерна сумеречные охотники стали внимательнее к покойникам? Тем более, к которым главы Института ходят с букетами.  
— А что делать-то было? Оставить Бейна там?  
— Да хоть по-настоящему его прикончить, мне плевать. Но не приносить сюда.  
— Ну. Глотку спящей красавице перерезать и в залив скинуть мы и сейчас можем.  
— Да. И весь Нижний мир продолжит искать убийц Магнуса Бейна, которых Алек Лайтвуд видел в лицо. Прекрасный план.  
— Босс, так мальчишку бы тоже искали.  
— С мальчишкой мы бы уже могли… Нет, я больше не могу с вами разговаривать. Чувствую, что сам начинаю тупеть. Вы третий день оправдываетесь и перекладываете вину, но никто из вас не..._  
Тесса дотронулась до руки Алека и кивнула, подтвердив, что закрывающие мотель щиты она сможет в любой момент. Тесса вообще на удивление хорошо работала в окружении сумеречных охотников, моментально под них подстраиваясь. Той же Катарине явно было немного неуютно, да и на бойца она не тянула.  
— Давай.  
Щиты рухнули, и сумеречные охотники во главе с Алеком ворвались в мотель.

***

“Босс”, как и следовало ожидать, сбежал первым, зато всех остальных им удалось поймать. Взъерошенный Радж силком усадил последнего на пол, где уже ругались его дружки, и Тесса, подождав пока Джейс прилепит к одному из них послание для бабушки, одним движением руки отправила всю компанию в Идрис — к Инквизитору для последующего допроса.  
Алек убедился, что его команда цела, и уже собирался идти к номеру, в котором Катарина колдовала над спящим Магнусом, когда тот сам появился в дверях.  
И у Алека словно что-то переключилось в голове. Он просто шагнул к Магнусу, притянул к себе за ворот тёмной хенли, оказавшейся мягкой на ощупь, и успел заметить его округлившиеся глаза, прежде чем соединил их губы в поцелуе. Магнус на мгновение замер под его руками, удивлённо выдохнул в рот, а потом жадно ответил, обхватив ладонями за талию.  
У Алека зашумело в ушах. Он целовал Лидию, но сейчас — в этот ослепительный момент — решил, что до этого он и не знал, что это такое. Потому что ни одно из тех неловких и неуклюжих соприкосновений не было _таким_. Ни от одного поцелуя с Лидей его кровь не превращалась в живой огонь, текущий по венам. Алек на мгновение отстранился, чтобы отдышаться, и Магнус потянулся следом. _Магнус потянулся за ним_ , едва слышно жалобно всхлипнув, и от этого последние мысли исчезли.  
Весь мир сейчас мог исчезнуть, и Алеку было бы всё равно. Потому что Магнус _хотел его целовать_.  
Кто-то захлопал и засвистел, но Алек не отстранился, не выпустил Магнуса из рук. Он вообще не был уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет его отпустить.

***

— Па! Лек!!!  
— Мы вас так ждали! — искренне поддержала его Иззи, передав Макса в объятия Магнуса.  
— Легко догадаться, кто из вас ждал сильнее, — хмыкнул Джейс. — На тебе пюрешка.  
— Это каша, — помрачнела Иззи. — И сравнивать нельзя, я больше по размеру, так что и ждала сильнее. И я рада, что с тобой всё в порядке, Магнус. Твой сын, кстати, задал нам всем жару. Если бы не Алек, мы бы скоропостижно умерли от кровоизлияния из ушей.  
— Иззи, — Алек закатил глаза.  
— Тебя просто не было, ты не видел, как Чёрч добровольно катапультировал самого себя из окна, лишь бы больше это не слушать.  
Магнус рассмеялся, расцеловал Макса в щёки.  
— Прости, мой милый, — сказал он. — Я обещаю, что больше никогда не покину тебя так надолго.  
— Па! — Макс смачно поцеловал Магнуса в нос, а потом потянулся к Алеку. — Лек!  
Алек застыл чуть в стороне, не зная, как себя вести.  
— Лек! — в голосе Макса послышались раздражённые нотки. Он был очень милым малышом.  
— Ты заставляешь его ждать, Алек, — сказал Магнус, и Алек шагнул к ним, накрыв ладонью спину Макса.  
— Привет, приятель.  
Макс улыбнулся, продемонстрировав все свои восемь зубов, ярко выделяющихся на фоне тёмно-синей кожи.  
— Вы успели подружиться?  
— Да, — Алек кашлянул. — Я пообещал ему, что верну тебя.  
— Но всё сделал неправильно, — вздохнула Иззи, с широкой улыбкой рассматривая что-то на экране телефона Клэри. — Просто отвратительно, Алек, и как ты только мог так ошибиться.  
— Что? — Алек вскинул брови.  
— То! Даже ребёнок знает, что принцесса должна пробудиться от поцелуя принца, а не что принц должен оставить всю сложную работу фее-крёстной, а потом налететь с поцелуями.  
Алек закатил глаза.  
— Немедленно удалите это видео.  
— Ага, — Иззи кивнула. — Я уже отправила его Рафаэлю, так что можно и удалить.  
Алек застонал, а Магнус тихо рассмеялся.  
— Спасибо вам всем за помощь. Особенно тебе, Изабель, — сказал он. — А теперь, я думаю, что нам с Максом пора.  
У Алека похолодело внутри.  
— Но ведь лофт сгорел, — напомнил Джейс.  
Магнус легкомысленно пожал плечами.  
— Восстановить его не будет проблемой.  
— Нет.  
— Серьёзно, — Магнус посмотрел на Алека с обидой. — Это легко, дело пары минут.  
— Нет, ты не можешь уйти, — Алек машинально удержал его за локоть, хоть Магнус и с места не сдвинулся. — Мы не поймали организатора похищения. Самое безопасное место для вас обоих — здесь.  
— Я могу просто усилить щиты дома и…  
— Магнус, пожалуйста. Это ненадолго, — пообещал Алек. — Инквизитор уже ведёт допрос, и как только мы узнаем, кто за этим стоит, вы вернётесь домой. Но пока, пожалуйста, не рискуй и останься здесь.  
— Или мы все переедем к тебе, — угрожающе сказала Иззи. — Всем Институтом, даже Раджа с собой возьмём.  
Магнус закатил глаза и немного раздражённо передёрнул плечами.  
— Ну хорошо, — согласился он. — Но только ради вашего спокойствия.

***

— Я собирался сказать тебе “нет”.  
— О.  
Алек вспомнил, как отчаянно целовал Магнуса всего пару часов назад, и покраснел, с трудом проглотив вставший поперёк горла комок.  
— Прости, я… Мне очень, что я так на тебя… Нет, я не жалею, просто я…  
— Александр.  
От голоса Магнуса и имени, которое он так давно не слышал и по которому так сильно успел соскучиться, мурашки пробежали по спине.  
— Магнус?  
— Я _собирался_ сказать тебе “нет”, — повторил он, — но не потому, что ничего к тебе не испытываю. Утверждать такое было бы ложью. Просто ты теперь глава Института, а у меня есть Макс, и это было бы логично и… взвешенно. Ты ведь всегда на первое место будешь ставить долг, а не нас. И я бы смирился с этим, если бы речь шла только обо мне, но пустить в жизнь Макса человека, который станет для него важным, это слишком… Ты ведь понимаешь, о чём я говорю?  
— Да, — Алек кивнул. — То же самое, что я говорил год назад. Если сильно не придираться, потому что твои причины, они…  
— Ты тоже тогда всё делал ради семьи, — Магнус едва заметно улыбнулся. — Наши причины равнозначны. Вот только во мне намного меньше жертвенности, Александр.  
— Да? — Алек непонимающе нахмурился.  
— У Макса впереди вечность, даже если между нами всё получится, лет через сто он и думать забудет, что когда ему было пять, он проревел весь вечер, потому что его отец не пришёл на концерт в подготовительной школе, а вместо этого ловил демонов, чтобы сделать мир безопаснее. — Алек от таких слов стал ещё краснее, но Магнус всё равно продолжил: — А вот я… в мой дом проникли те люди, и единственное, о чём я успел пожалеть, так это о том, что не увидел тебя хотя бы ещё один раз.  
— Магнус.  
У Алека не было других слов, да и вырвавшееся имя прозвучало хрипло.  
— Давай сходим на свидание, — предложил Магнус. — Нормальное свидание. Без похищений, демонов и проблем Нижнего мира.  
— Разве что уедем в другую страну? — Алек помрачнел, представив, как Джейс врывается в ресторан с очередной новостью о приближающемся Конце Света, потому что у Клэри нашёлся брат-антихрист. И как потом, чтобы точно его добить, Рафаэль Сантьяго при помощи презентации прямо там обстоятельно доказывает Магнусу все двадцать три пункта своего списка.  
Последнее особенно пугало.  
Магнус рассмеялся.  
— В Японии сейчас сезон цветения сакуры, — сказал он. — А в Испании в это время начинается ярмарка. И я даже могу показать тебе то примечательное место, где мы познакомились с Катариной, когда её пытались сжечь на костре. Или Париж? Определённо, не Перу, хотя я бы хотел, чтобы ты увидел эту потрясающую страну.  
— Куда угодно, Магнус, — пообещал Алек.  
Магнус улыбнулся в ответ, но Алек не шутил. Он слышал, что нужно прикладывать усилия, чтобы отношения сложились, и был к этому готов.  
Не всегда ведь можно получить ещё один шанс. 


End file.
